A TUFF army
by Walrusguy
Summary: In 1945 an attack on a German town bought the Americans a couple new recruits and a lot of blood


"Avida sein asshole!" *tick tick tick tick* was the last words a white dog named private second class Dudley Puppy said before he held his Thomson before him and blowing away a nazi commander that tried to get a group of kids to fight.

"P p private Puppy you did the right thing. " A weird animal named Keswick said as he spat on the dead commander.

"Bitte hilf unse heir Puppy vier haben iner das voder ershosen!" A small rabbit in a German uniform begged as two more troops came out of the building behind the army carrying a young wolf out on a makeshift stretcher with a big red spot covering most of his stomach.

"They need a medic!" Dudley yelled as he saw a bloody spot on the soldier's shirt just below the rib cage the soldier was alive but in huge amounts of pain. What made matters worse the soldier was just older than 16.

"Ver hat das ge tan?" Dudley asked the two who were just laying the wounded boy down for the medic as he shot a pain killer in his system. Both the soldiers pointed at a commander that was walking away knowing he was in deep shit.

"Um D D Dudley?" Keswick stuttered as he looked up to see at least 30 people hanging on ropes around the compound that the Americans took. They all had signs around their necks saying the same thing "I was a coward who won't fight for my homeland or my leader."

"Ver hat thas ge tan?" Dudley asked with pure rage in his voice. Both boys pointed to the same man who shot the boy the medic was operating on. Dudley then climbed on top of a Sherman m4 and yelled "I'm gunna crucify that bastard whose helping?!" Most of the men and children in the compound were in agreement with Dudley's proposal.

"Keswick find some nails and a hammer Herbert get me a stick I'm gonna hit the shit out of him , you kids get me some rope " Dudley ordered as he named the items needed for a crucifixion.

One hour later when everything was gathered

"Alright men this will be a very bloody execution and this fucker will feel pain that man has not felt in ages." Dudley called out

"Now line up we will take turns hitting him!" The general warthog called "That means even the Germans to get to swat him." General explained.

"You are doing the right thing private." General spoke to Dudley

"Um p p puppy our medic finished and the injured boy is a a awake." Keswick chimed in with some small blood splatters visible on his hands and uniform from helping the medic with the boy.

"Great I have some questions for him." Dudley replied.

"General." Dudley said as he tipped his helmet to his ranking officer.

Twenty minutes later

"Okay let me get this straight, you took that round for that rabbit that was going to get killed for not shooting some kid, and you can speak perfect English." Dudley said summing up the whole thing the wolf sitting by his side told him.

"That's the long short of it yeah, and what was that yelling about a crucifixion earlier?" The soldier asked as his ears perked up due to some screaming coming from outside of the tent they were in.

"That my friend was the sound of your commanding officer getting beaten for his crimes against humanity, you want to take part to?" Dudley asked as a smile crept up on the young man's muzzle.

" fuck ya I want to be the one who nails his feet to the cross Otto can nail his hands." The wolf said with pure happiness of the fate that befell his ex leader.

"Good then you won't mind then when I will put the branch in your hands." Dudley said happy the boy hates his commander that much.

Outside the commander was visibly shaking, bleeding, and in a good amount of pain as the wolf and Dudley walked out but the branch they were using snapped.

"Shit man now what?!" An American who just gave him a hard hit exclaimed but the commander smiled not knowing his beating wasn't over yet.

"I'll show you what!" The wolf know by his friends and Dudley as Storm, shouted as he drew his service dagger and walked the the commander.

"We bleed him hold him down no, better yet use some rope and hang by his hands!" Storm yelled as nods of agreement came from all.

Soon the commander was bleeding from his arms, legs, chest, and back but he was still awake.

"Okay now we cut him lose and march him with this beam on his shoulders." Storm explained as he cut the commander free but placed his hands out and bound him to the beam which he was to be nailed to.

"Now march! Otto get those nails and hammer!" Storm shouted as he and the crowd marched the doomed general to a tree were he will get crucified.

"Alright Storm!" Otto shouted as he grabbed the items and rushed to Storms side occasionally kicking the general.

"How's it feel on the receiving end Commander Snaptrap !?" Otto shouted as he kicked the man.

"We are here Otto go ahead nail his hands down, put the nail through here." Storm said as he laid the beam down and placing a gag in the commanders mouth then, pointed to the area below the wrist.

"Okay let's do it then." Otto said as he lined the nail up and brought it down to hear Snaptrap screaming in agony but it didn't stop him. The hammer came down a dozen more times and the first hand was down then it was on to the next arm the hammer went down several more times on that one then Otto was finished.

"Great job Otto now Mr Dudley if you can lift the beam between those two branches there." Storm said pointing to the branches that split but were trimmed down to two sturdy stubs.

"Alright Storm, lift up the beam Herbert!" Dudley shouted into a m4 that was going to lift the beam up.

The tank poured to life as the main gun rose the beam and the domed man up. As the beam rested Otto claimed up to cut the rope that connected the beam and gun. Then Storm walked up to the former general with two nails and the blood splattered hammer.

"You won't go anywhere now sir." He said adding emphasis to the last part to mock the man. Then he wrapped Snaptrap's leg behind the beam and lined the nail up to Snaptrap's heel so it would hurt when he tried to breathe.

The hammer name down and the nail went in but not the full length. Storm then cried out due to his injury and dropped the hammer.

"Fuck man Keswick I thought you said that I was full of morphine!" Storm shouted in agony.

"We did but the rush this gave you worked it out of your system." Keswick explained as he walked over to help Storm.

"Hey Dudley finish this for me okay." Storm said picking up the hammer and handing it over to Dudley.

"You got it Storm." Dudley said happy he was chosen to do this deed

"Oi Snaptrap see you in hell you cynical fuck!" Storm shouted to the still shocking awake Snaptrap.

Dudley walked over and nailed the nail through the heel and into the trunk of the tree. By this time the commander's blood covered most of his body. Dudley moved to the other side and preformed the same procedure rather quickly then someone shouted a horrify but very good idea. That idea was to break the commander's knees. General Warthog walked up to Dudley and took up the hammer and brought it down on the commander's right knee as a loud crackling sound was heard the same thing happened to the other knee then the general stepped backend said. "Serves you right you monstrous fuck."


End file.
